User blog:JustAMemer/Everything WRONG With Creepypasta Fanfiction
DISCLAIMER! This blog will be about me trying to attempt to list many of the problems seen with a lot modern-day Creepypasta fanfiction and the trash pile that is the fandom. If you're someone who's easily offended by strong language, mentioning of sensitive subjects or just petty ranting in general, then look away right now. Also, this rant is long as hell and will probably take up a lot of your time to fully read it. Before I get into this, let me just clarify something real quick. I LOVE this fandom. I truly do. I enjoy the horror and the gore of it all. I enjoy how some characters are so immensely popular. I enjoy how you can create anything you want with only just one character, but here are just some of the things I don't like about this fandom. Starting with... 1. People Who Worship The Creepypastas I remembered back when I was a cancerous, cringey thirteen-year-old, a lot of the kids in my old neighborhood would go into the woods near my house every month dressed up in full robes, masks, etc, and would all stand together in a giant circle and chant some gibberish nonsense. I asked why the fuck do y'all do that shit and they said it was because it's their way to "worship" and "appease" Slenderman. I would honestly like to believe that it was all harmless roleplaying at the time but they were being serious about it. Heck, one kid even asked ME if I wanted to come along with them! Uhh... Fuck no! 2. People Get Too Obsessed A lot of girls in this fandom get way too obsessed with the Creepypastas. Obsession is never a healthy thing. It can lead to a lot of problems. Obsessing over serial killers, fake ones at that, to the point you're thinking about them nonstop. To the point where you need to know everything about them. Read every fanfic about them. Draw obscene and pornographic fanart. Cosplay as them. Want to "be one of them". I've seen girls in this fandom give other girls fucking death threats over a Creepypasta character, all because they favored the same one. It's toxic as hell. 3. Unbeatable OCs A lot of OCs are annoying with this and we all damn well know it. Such examples include are: "My OC can beat Zalgo!" You mean that huge-ass fuckin' demon from hell with seven-eight mouths? Doubtful. "My OC is the strongest, fastest, and smartest out of all the Creepypastas!" No, they're not. Nor should they be. Listen, if you really want your OC to succeed in making your story successful, don't ever write like this. Everyone has flaws and weaknesses, okay, everyone. No matter what their gender, age, or level of intellect is. No one is invincible. You know, some of the Creepypastas like Jeff the Killer are still human, right? He could die easily. He's not immortal and he's still cool. 4. People Who Write Themselves As A Creepypasta No. Just No. Don't do it. It's cringey. It's annoying to read and above all, it's''' lazy writing'. '''5. Normalizing The Creepypastas' A lot of people do it. I'm pretty sure some of you should be well aware of Boyfriend Scenarios written all over Wattpad and other sites, where they try to normalize some of the Creepypasta characters, like Jeff, Toby, The Puppeteer, etc. Ok, I get it. That is pretty understandable. Normalizing Creepypastas are a common thing in this fandom. You want them to be relatable, lovable and such to readers. But just a friendly reminder that you should all know is that; they are still serial killers who have serious mental health problems and disorders, who brutally rape, torture, stalk and kill innocent (well, mostly innocent) people! They are not like normal teenage boys/girls. They don't have iPhones (or really any kind of phone.) They don't drink shitty Starbucks. They don't hang out with friends. They don't go shopping. They don't play Fortnite with noobs every Friday night. They don't do whatever it is teens/kids are doing. You have to remember that they were written to be horrible, cruel, and sadistic killers with a fuckton of bloodlust. Stop trying to make them act like they are in the fanfiction you write about them. 6. People Who Want To Be A Pasta/Proxy These people are the reason why I never want to have kids when I'm an adult. Just tell me why would you want to be a proxy/pasta, exactly? I always get responses from people like, "Because they're awesome!" "They're fun!" They get away with everything!" "They kill people for fun!" "They have the same mental disorder I have!" Uh. Okay. I didn't realize wanting to kill people, being basically homeless, and having mental disorders was so """fun""" and """awesome""". Wow. Don't you understand that MOST serial killers end up getting caught and sent to prisons or institutions because of: 1. DNA evidence. 2. Escaped victims or victims who managed to survive an attack. 3. Eye-witnesses. 4. Surveillance footage. 5. Accomplices cracking. There are a lot more reasons but I'm not going to list all of them. Now, I know that there are serial killers out there who don't get caught. They exist too, but a large majority of killers get caught. Creepypastas, although they are very fictional, could certainly get caught and trialed for their crimes if they were, in fact, real-life people and almost all of them would face the death penalty. But if you still want to be a Creepypasta then have fun in the prison/mental asylum they send you before lethally injecting you! (Sidenote: if you seriously have a desire to want to hurt or kill people, then you deserve to be locked up behind bars.) 7. People Who Want To Date A Creepypasta Okay, I get it. You're a teenager. Your hormones are all out of whack right now and you're feeling some significant urges around your genitals. But you should at least give yourself some fucking standards. Because believe me, you do not want to date a serial killer. If you did, they'd most likely get bored of you in an instant and you'd end up as their next victim. Most of the people in this fandom are 12-years-old and they don't know shit about the real world. Serial killers are very troubled people that have mental illnesses. They won't fall in love with you, no matter how much you think you "relate" to them, or "understand" them. Sure, they could have kids with you but that's probably because they've raped you. Most of the time, they'll just kidnap you, have their way with you, and you'll end up with Stockholm's Syndrome. How romantic. 8. Daddy Kinks In The Fandom I'm pretty sure we have all come across a cringe-worthy comment of somebody calling Jeff a "Daddy" and Masky a "Senpai". First of all, I'm willing to bet half of y'all don't even know what a daddy kink is but if you do, kindly keep that shit to yourself, please. Point is please '''STOP' calling them daddy or senpai! I'm not sorry to break it to you but psychopathic killers aren't hot, especially fictional ones that don't have eyelids or have tar pouring out of their eye sockets. And realistically speaking, almost all of the Creepypastas wouldn't be as attractive as people portray them to be in all of that smut they draw. They'd be pale as fuck, some have (most likely infected) gashes on their faces or bodies, no eyelids, no face. They probably don't shower. They don't change clothes. They would smell like dirt, sweat, blood, and all kinds of other shit... Yeah, such total """daddies""". '''9. Those Who Say They've Seen A Creepypasta' No, you didn't. Why didn't you see one, you may ask? Because they're not real. None of them are real, you dumb bitch. They're just fictional stories written by bored teenagers and college students. 10. Those Who Think The Slender Mansion Is Real No, it's not real. Stop going deep into the woods to hunt it down. Stop going into abandoned houses. It's not real. 11. Sexual Diversity Before we get off on the wrong foot, let me just first say that I am 100% okay with the LGBT community. Okay. Moving on. I can not count the times where I have seen someone write an OC who is gay or trans for no real reason, other than just for the sake of making an OC that's part of a social minority. The substitution of sexual 'diversity' for personality makes me sick these days. They think that by making their OC gay or trans automatically counts as good writing. I see it happen way too much. And the worst part is, most of the people who write an OC who is transgender most likely have no idea of what gender dysphoria even is, nor do they know how much discomfort it causes for people who actually experience it. But it doesn't stop there. I've seen so many people who can talk at length about how 'gay' their characters are, but not for who they are. Then these same people pat themselves on the back for making a bunch of homogeneous characters. Oh, but God forbid if you dare to attempt to give their OC any form of criticism because you'll be immediately shut off and called out as homophobic or transphobic. (Okay, my rant ends here. I could list more but I'm extremely tired right now. I might add some more on this topic later.) Category:Blog posts